yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Zaizen
|base = 財前 晃 |furigana = ざいぜん あきら |romaji = Zaizen Akira |gender = Male |species = Human |relatives = Aoi Zaizen (Younger Step-Sister)Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" Unnamed Parents (Deceased) Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 7:"Angel of Hanoi" |eyecolor = Yellow |seiyū japanese = Shouma Yamamoto|occupation = SOL Technologies ChiefYu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 14:"Ghost Girl's Invitation" SOL technology Security Manager (Former)|anime debut = Episode 1 }} Akira Zaizen ( , Zaizen Akira) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime and is the step-brother of Yusaku's classmate Aoi Zaizen.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol! Blue Angel" He is the former security manager of SOL Technologies.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 14:"Ghost Girl's Invitation" Appearance Akira is a fair skinned young man with blue and teal hair and he has pale pink eyes.He wears a businessman outfit which consist of blue coat with dark one underneath a white shirt and black tie he also sports blue trousers ad black shoes. Personality Akira is a man who values work above all other things. He seems to be a stubborn workaholic though in his conversation with Aoi he states that he cares about her. Also when asked is the next match Blue Angel vs Playmaker he clearly says no in means to protect her. Akira is generally calm and cool headed most of the time but he can also be stubbornly aggressive especially when Aoi is in danger. Akira appears to genuinely cares for Aoi, and seems to be rather protective of her as he advises her to quit Speed Dueling out of concern for her safety. He also lost his cool when he is unable to stop the Duel between her and Playmaker. He is not above admitting his mistakes however and felt remorse for what he did to Playmaker after learning the truth. History that Ai is inside of the network.]] At the SOL Technologies headquarters, Akira informed Bishop that Ai was inside of the network. Bishop reminded that the SOL Technologies has been the leading force in the network for many years and that is all thanks to the Data Material that has been created from the Cyberse World, but 5 years ago due the attack from The Knights of Hanoi, Ai hid the Cyberse World somewhere inside the network. Akira added that due to the removal of Cyberse the supply of Data Matérial had steadily been decreasing and the performance of the network had fallen by 30%. To save their compagny, Bishop ordered Akira to find Ignis and to determine the location of Cyberse. Shortly after, heinformed Bishop that the preparations for the scan was complete but was worried about the decline of the security during the scan and that there will enourmous damage if the Knights attack at this moment. Monster.]] Shortly after, Akira looked at the SOL Technology's staff performed a City Scan in order to search for Ignis and gets frustrated when the Knights of Hanoi decided to attack as the defenses of VRAINS would be left vulnerable at that point. He was surprised that Ignis was bonded to Playmaker's Duel Disk and asked what happened when a mysterious light go out from Playmaker's Duel Disk.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" During the Speed Duel between Playmaker and The Knight of hanoi, he was suprised that Playmaker summoned a Cyberse Monster and asked why he did have this Type of monster.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" After Playmaker defeated the Knight, he wondered if Playmaker and Ignis have teamed up. Later, he, Bishop, Knight and Rook discussed about the incident caused by the duel between Playmaker and Knight of Hanoi. , Rook and Knight.]] Rook proposed to close down Link VRAINS and to perform some maintenance. Knight added that there were some reckless individuals who appeared and it might result in injuries. Akira said that he didn't think it would be a good idea to shup down Link VRAINS for their company didn't decrease in profits and the Data Storm was confirmation that Cyberse was safe. He added that Ai was captured by a hacker named "Playmaker". Knight asked Akira about Playmaker's identity, Akira answered that they devoted all their ressource into investgating it. Rook reminded Akira that this was his job as the head of Security Department. Akira said that if they shutdown Links VRAINS and the battle between Playmaker and the knight of Hanoi moved elsewhere, they will be lost the Cyberse world forever and suggested to restrict Link VRAINS and to make a battlefield for Playmaker and The Knights of Hanoi in order to capture Playmaker inside of it. Bishop agreed but warned that they won't accept failure. Then at a red traffic light, Akira met Emma Bessho and asked her to get information about Playmaker. .]] At sunset, Akira met Go Onizuka and his manager, he was surprised that Onizuka lived in a warehouse and thought he would have a lavish lifetime. Go's manager said that Onizuka wasn't a Duelist who was after money. Akira wished that Go defeated Playmaker and retrieved an AI Program that he had. He offered him a D-Board for Speed Duels and explained Playmaker's AI program was originally created by Sol Technologies, but due to certain events it fell into Playmaker's hands. Even they didn't know Playmaker's identity, he added that his AI program would determine the future of Link VRAINS and it fell into Hanoi's hand, Link VRAINS would be destroyed. Akira wished that Go protected Link VRAIN and if he succeeded, Sol Technologies would become his main sponsor. But Onizuka refused and asked him to leave. He understood and said that he would come back later, he noticed a homemade championship belt and affirmed that many people wanted him to be the king of Duelists. Before leaving, Akira told Onizuka that if he changed his mind, he could contact him anytime.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 3:"First Contact" When Go visited his office, Akira helped him by giving him Knight of Hanoi avatar so he can lure out Playmaker and Duel him. He then set up a trap to prevent Playmaker from logging out and watched the entire Duel between Playmaker and Go.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 4:"Charisma Duelist Go Onizuka" After Playmaker defeated Go, Akira then left his office.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 5:"The Three Count Rings" Akira was then pursued by the media, feigning ignorance that he was responsible for setting up a Duel between Go and Playmaker. When they ask him will the match between Playmaker and Blue Angel happen, Akira told them that will never happen. He then called Aoi and asked why she was unhappy and advised her to quit Speed Dueling because if something happens then she will get hurt which Aoi timidly agrees.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol!! Blue Angel" He then watched the Duel between Blue Angel and Playmaker and was angered that Aoi disobeyed his orders. When he saw Blue Angel summon "Dark Angel", he went in panic and tried to stop the Duel between them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Angel of Hanoi" After Playmaker defeated Blue Angel, Akira immediately called Aoi but Yusaku answered his call after finding Aoi's unconscious body and taking her to the hospital. He then went to hospital and attempt to follow her to emergency room but was stopped by a nurse. Akira met Yusaku and thanked him for saving his sister. He then asked doctor about Aoi's condition and learned that she is in coma and don't know when she'll wake up. Akira was then interrogated by Bishop, Knight, and Rook when they found out that Blue Angel was related to him and wondered if she was secretly working with Hanoi. After being threatened of losing his job, Akira asked Emma to help him trap Playmaker. After capturing Playmaker with LINK VRAINS, Akira questioned and tortured him while refusing to believe that Hanoi caused Aoi's comatose. However, when Revolver appeared and told Akira that he could capture Ai or save Aoi, he reluctantly freed Playmaker and apologized to him for violently toturing him. Akira then pleaded for Playmaker to save his sister and fight for him even if he hates him. Akira was also surprise when Playmaker told him he only hates Hanoi.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 8:"The One Who Commands the Wind" As Revolver and Playmaker went away on their D-Boards, Akira had Ghost Girl follow them, and show the footage of their Duel. He also noted how his sister's fate would be determined by the outcome of Playmaker's Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 9:"Enemy I Was Seeking" As the beam of light was shot in the sky, Akira noted how he saw that in Playmaker's first Speed Duel. Akira ordered Ghost Girl to follow Revolver and Playmaker, but Ghost Girl was unable to enter the Data Storm.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 10:"Impact! Cyberse Extermination" As Ghost Girl was helped by someone in entering the Data Storm, she had her cameras record the Duel between Revolver and Playmaker, allowing Akira to remotely see it.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 11:"Roar of the Magazine Varreload" After Playmaker used the program on Blue Angel to cure her, it made her disappear as well. Akira learned from Ghost Girl that Blue Angel logged out of LINK VRAINS and was happy. He wanted to thank Playmaker, who immediately logged out, and logged out as well. Akira stormed out and met up with Isomaki who was sent by Ghost Girl to take Akira to the hospital. There, Akira came to Aoi's bed and watched as she woke up from her coma. Aoi apologized for her actions, but Akira asked of her to rest. While Akira cried that she was restored, Aoi smiled, seeing how her brother cared for her.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" Back at his office, Akira was approached by Hayami, who gave him coffee. However, she got too excited and spilled some coffee on the table. Akira forgave her, and asked about her work history. Hayami was thrilled, thinking how Akira cared about her, but he specified he only wished to know that as her boss. about the location of data of the incident ten years ago.]] Hayami counted three years since her employement, as Akira noted she could not know the location of the incident that had happened ten years ago. Hayami confirmed this, since her specialty was managing equipment, which was stored in a special room inside SOL Technologies building. Akira was not pleased, since he could not touch the equipment that held the data. He left off to go to his house, while Hayami noted how cool he was, even if he was demoted. Elsewhere, Akira spoke to Emma, who noted even if Akira was involved in saving LINK VRAINS, he was still demoted. Akira was not displeased, since his wish to cure Aoi was fulfilled when Playmaker gave out the virus removal program. Emma stated Akira was replaced by his former boss Kitamura, whom Akira believed to be the one making the Duelist army that used Ai, and would do anything to get results. 's data bank.]] Emma wished to know about Playmaker's incident ten years ago; since Akira knew nothing about it, Emma decided to make her search on her own, by hacking into SOL Technologies' data bank. Akira was shocked, but Emma claimed this was just to make connections with that company. Akira asked of her to give such data to him, but Emma stated she was not forced to do so, claiming he could pay her. Akira refused, and Emma grew disinterested of Akira. She left, claiming Playmaker could buy such data to know more about the ten-year-past incident.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 14:"Ghost Girl's Invitation" In LINK VRAINS, Ghost Girl told Akira how she gave the program to Playmaker. Akira was furious, wondering what was Ghost Girl thinking. As a digital butterfly flew near them, Ghost Girl defended herself, reminding Akira also wanted to know more about the data in the mother computer, but had no authority after his demotion. Ghost Girl claimed that Kitamura would be held responsible, and would make his attempt to stop Playmaker. Akira noted if Playmaker was the decoy, nobody would notice their activities, and he grew more interested in his company's activities. Akira wished everything would go as planned, and logged out. Later, Akira and Emma were watching Playmaker's infiltration in the system on the latter's computer. Seeing Kitamura sent two AIs to Duel Playmaker, Akira and Emma logged into LINK VRAINS, and went deeper to access the data bank.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 16:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" Ghost Girl was glad Blue Angel came to the mother computer system, but Akira, shocked at this, thought Ghost Girl had some involvement. He went to save her, but Ghost Girl reminded him this was their only chance to find more about the incident, and pointed out Blue Angel was not a mere child. The two continued on, intending on reaching the data bank before Playmaker did. The two went through a light, where the data bank was located. They saw a pedestal with golden pillars, where the data about 10 years ago was located. When Playmaker arrived, instead of hiding, Akira activated a program, and awaited Playmaker to Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 17:"Infiltration - SOL Digital Fortress" Deck Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:SOL Technologies Category:Duelists